I Am Jane
by Bamboloccia
Summary: Written as an alternate opening to season 2.
1. Five Truths

_**I AM JANE**_

 _Part 1  
The Five Truths_

 _The simple conclusions she had found were the hardest truths for her to swallow. She had hoped that life would finally be easy on her, and the universe would stay by her side. She had already gone through so much, and she thought that she would eventually, maybe, catch a break. But, the truth was, life chews you up, and then spits you out. Then, after life throws you up, the universe gives you a good beating. Life's outcomes are random, and the universe is mean._

 _First truth: She was not Taylor Shaw._

 _A name she had grown to love, her starting point, now was erased just like her memories._

 _She had come to learn this truth after her team found some files left by her deceased boss. These records helped her ex-colleague, Patterson, find more about her past._

 _M7G667 was a file found about female 'sleeper spies.' (M7G668 for the male 'sleeper spy' organization) Navy Seal officers in the Special Operations task forces were assigned to find these "to-be" super soldiers. Officers were trained to find outstanding servicewomen to join Orion, a larger organization of spies that helped infiltrate, and take down terrorism against the United States._

 _After being selected 'Sleeper Spies' were made to be presumed dead. They were legally dead in front of the eyes of the world, "Killed in combat." Following their forged death, soldiers then were trained in specific combat techniques._

 _When the Spy was ready, their mind would be erased and then given a particular undercover mission. The protocol was made so that minds were erased after each mission was complete. This was done so if the Spy were tortured, they would not know anything about their past family, life, training, or their secret organization. Making them invulnerable to Orion.  
They were literal sleeping beauties, awake, but unaware of their existence. Stripped of everything that made them human. Sleeping with their eyes wide open._

 _They did give her a name, which was the same for every female spy. MG or "Maggie." Short for the Organization M7G667. She was given many opportunities to have more names than just Maggie throughout her service. She was Anna in Russia. Bo in China. Jasimah in Pakistan. The list of her missions seemed to go on forever. Even though her memories were taken, and her adolescent years lost, her linguistic knowledge and advanced combat training never failed to leave her._

 _Second truth: She was not raised in favorable circumstances._

 _Her first name was Sarah. She was born in Sub-Saharan Africa by religious Christian parents. Her parents were on a six-year missionary trip building the church, and their gospel in a small African community, when terrorists attacked the small village. She was only five when she saw her parents shot in front of her during the attack._

 _Since she was a beautiful 'white child,' she was taken captive and sold into the black market of child trafficking.  
Her life seemed to have no meaning. Born to do work that no child should do. Born to be a slave. She was starved, malnourished, abused, and threatened. She knew nothing different. She was kept in cold, gray basements with other children. Taken out only when needed.  
Her life changed when Navy serviceman found and took down the small child trafficking operation. She was then brought to America and raised in foster care._

 _She was an exceptional student but known to be an introvert. The only thing she wanted was to become was a Navy soldier. She wanted to be that savior to others like they were to her._

 _After graduation, she enlisted in the Navy. There she was taught to train. Her learning and combat abilities became exceptional. Throughout her first year of service, she was secretly surveyed by various recruiters, and then, with Jane's permission, placed in the Special Operation forces as a Navy Seal._

 _When recruited for M7G667 she accepted. She knew that she would not lose much. She had no family, no friends. The only people she trusted, were the people that she was working for. She also wanted her past gone, a past plagued with memories of things that should never be experienced by anyone. Her constant nightmares coaxed her into believing that her memories were best left forgotten._

 _When she accepted to be part of M7G667, she never would have thought the people she trusted in so deeply would use her for illegal actions. Actions that she never would remember - or so they thought.  
Third truth: You can only trust yourself._

 _She didn't know much about the organization that she joined after "Maggie." She still doesn't. But, they now knew she was a traitor. After being arrested by her recent lover, and willingly questioned by her ex-colleagues, the full truth was set free. She knew that this truth would brand a giant "Kill me now" on her back by her tattoo of "Kurt Weller FBI."  
Fourth truth. Her instincts are usually right._

 _This truth gave her perspective on her present doom. She didn't know how, or who brought her, but she knew why. The brand on her back brought her there. Trapped in a shed in an unknown place. Her swollen hands are tied to a rope held by a ceiling post, and her feet five inches above the muddy ground. She is barely conscious._

 _She opens her eyes and tries gasping for air through her black mouth gag. Her eyes trail to a nearby wooden stool. Her eyes start to focus, and she sees a small vile on top of a wooden stool by her. She knows the substance very well because it has ended so many times before. ZIP. Her breathing deepens, as the shed door opens, revealing a man's silhouette._

 _During her interrogation at the FBI two weeks ago, and the information given to her afterward from Patterson, she began to realize her many mistakes. Not just in the FBI, but in her past life. She began to understand that the past she willingly gave up did not define her._

 _Her abuse did not define her._

 _Not defined by the Navy, or her unnamed secret organization._

 _Not defined by Sarah, Maggie, Anna, Bo or Jasimah._

 _She was not defined her past._

 _She was defined by what she wanted to become._

 _She was a Phoenix. Risen by her past, and made for a new future. She was made by her mistakes but created by her new consciousness._

 _Fifth truth: Her final truth. I am Jane._

 _ **Four Hours Earlier**_

 _She went through the stages. Shock, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, testing, and acceptance. She thought that after going through all the stages, she would finally get rid of the grief. But, It just got worse. It seemed like it morphed into an unbeatable demon. It made her feel lifeless and unable to eat. She knew she was a different person. She knew who she finally was, however, it seemed like her revelation was several weeks late. She continued to do all in her power to undo what should be done and accepted the inevitable doom of where her actions would now take her._

 _"_ _You have a visitor," the security guard snarled at Jane through the prison door. He turned the metal key that opened the jail cell. Jane looked up, her weakened figure sitting in the corner of the confined jail cell. Jane stood up as the guard grabbed his cuffs from his blue back pocket. Her green eyes emotionally empty, as she lifted her arms to give the large man her hands._

 _Jane's thoughts traced back to her confession several weeks ago._

 _The car drive back to FBI building was only fifteen minutes long. It felt like an eternity for Jane. She just stared at Kurt's stone cold face, as he talked on the telephone to Agent Reade and Zapata. He tried filling them in as much as possible, as he made the arrangements for an interrogation room._

 _She had begged Kurt to let her speak, but he never let her. He told her to be quiet as he built up the emotional wall between her and the situation. The situation got worse every minute of the drive, as his imagination turned the case every possible way._

 _She never saw Kurt again after he sent her into the FBI interrogation room. He gave the excuse to Agent Reade that he would just impede the investigation; as he was too close to this case. Still, Agent Reade knew he was just too emotionally drained to get the confession from her. He was too angry at the world._

 _Weller's anger seethed towards Jane. His last three words to her would sting in her head every day after, "I trusted you." The last of her hope of fixing her relationship with Agent Weller died at that time. The light in her eyes died as she entered the interrogation room._

 _Her confession to the FBI…to her team… was long and painful. It broke her mentally. She asked for no Lawyer, as she willingly gave all of the details to Agent Reade and Zapata of what had happened in her life the last couple months._

 _She started with her kidnapping and torture from Agent Carter and ended with Oscars' death. She knew as she gave this information, it would dig her deeper into more jail sentences, and time in prison. She braced herself emotionally and physically, knowing she would not see anything else except for prisons for the rest of her life._

 _She would see Agent Reade and Zapata giving an occasional glance at the one-way glass during her confession. She assumed that they were staring at Weller, Patterson, and maybe even Dr. Borden. But, she never knew for certain. She wished she had been truthful from the beginning. But, she put her trust in the wrong people._

 _In the end, she was told she would be tried for several counts of obstruction of justice. Two counts of accessory to murder, for the Assistant Director of the FBI, and Deputy Director of the CIA. Not to mention, the one count of Murder for Oscar. The list went on and on. Her face went paler as Agent Zapata read the list to her._

 _Agent Zapata sadly finished, "Jane Doe, you are expected to have three to life in prison without parole." Agent Zapata looked down at Jane as Jane put her hands over her face. Agent Zapata touched Jane's shoulder gently, as she quickly glanced at the glass. She looked back at Jane as said softly, "I'm sorry." Agent Zapata and Reade walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As Zapata closed the door, Jane whispered under her breath, "Me too."_

 _Jane was brought back into her current reality. The door opened, and she saw her. She stared at her with worry. Jane sat down behind the glass partition and picked up the phone with her cuffed hands. Her head slumped down as she slowly placed the phone to her ear._

 _"_ _Hi Jane," Patterson said, as she quickly gave a quick fake smile to Jane. Her eyes were welcoming, as she quickly glanced at Jane's orange jumpsuit.  
Jane looked up slowly to meet Paterson's gaze. Her face was almost completely healed from the fire. Jane coldly asked, "What can I help you with Patterson? What questions do you need to be answered?" Jane's dead eyes stared at Paterson for her reply._

 _"_ _Jane, I'm not here for questions," Patterson started. "Jane no one knows I came down here to talk with you today." Patterson breathed in deep and sucked back the tears. "Jane you need to get a lawyer…. If you want to have any life after this…you need to get some help. The case that is forming against you is not good. The FBI has fully taken it out of our…my teams' hands. They are going to hit you hard." Patterson looked worried. Her thumbs twisted around the telephone chord, as she breathed deeply._

 _"_ _I can't," Jane said plainly. "You and I both know, if I get a lawyer he will have to find some sort of loophole to get me less time in jail…or better jail cell to live in. You and I both know these loopholes will cut back on the investigations against this unnamed organization that I was…that I am linked to. They will try to make my problems go away, and this will make them go away. It is not worth it."_

 _"_ _But, Jane. You don't… You don't remember anything! You didn't know anything until the very end. That has to count for something. Jane, you are a victim of a lot that went on," Patterson said, as each word decreased in volume._

 _Jane looked up and halfway smiled at Patterson. Patterson believed in her confession; she knew she didn't have any bad intentions. That was Patterson… loyal to the end. She saw through this horrible mess and had hoped of fixing it.  
Patterson continued, "You did it all for Weller. I would have done the same for David."_

 _Jane breathed deeply as she tried to pull herself together, "Thank you Patterson, but it has to end this way. I have made peace with my life in prison. You should make peace with it too." Jane stood up. She turned her back to Patterson, as the security officer started escorting her out of the room._

 _Patterson pounded on the glass as she yelled, "Jane! You can't do this to yourself! You can't do this! You can't do this! Come back let us sort this out! I can help. You know I can." The glass only muffled her cries. Tears started welling inside the ducts of her blue eyes, as Jane left the room with the guard._

 _Jane stared at the officer as he closed the door behind. Jane then looked around at the empty hallway. No one was in sight. The empty hall was the last thing she saw as the officer put the cloth of chloroform over her face. She struggled for a second but then went lifeless. The security guard dragged her down the hall, as he smirked at the disabled security cameras._

 _The man emerged from the darkness with a gun in hand. She knew the man; he had already tried taking her life before. He was presumed dead by the FBI, and his life taken in front of her. But, she had a gut feeling that it seemed too good to be true. She was just waiting for the day that she would see him again._

 _He looked Jane up and down as he inched closer. He stroked her cheek as he approached her. "Nice to see you again, Jane," Cade said. Jane jerked her face away from Cades' unwelcome touch.  
Cades' eyebrows furrowed in anger, lifting his gun he placed the silver gun onto the middle of her forehead. "Let's try this again. I want you to understand that I am in charge right now," he laughed as he continued, pressing the gun even deeper into Jane's forehead._

 _"_ _You see I have the advantage here. You are tied up, gagged, and completely useless," staring down at Jane's weakened figure and asked, "Really Maggie? … Or should I call you Jane? That's what they call you know right?" He paused briefly, "I have seen you have better days. Do they not feed you in jail? They should at least give a bone to a dog like you."  
Cade then lifted his hand to the back of Jane's neck as he whispered in her ear, "Now, don't try anything stupid," he warned. He then proceeded to slowly untie her mouth gag with his one hand, his other hand still pressing the gun on her forehead. He stepped back as he released the gag from her mouth._

 _"_ _Now do you have anything to say for yourself?" Cade asked menacingly. Jane looked at him for a second, and then spit on him. The spit landed audibly on his cheek. It did not take Cade anytime to smack Jane's face with the end of the gun._

 _"_ _Did I not make myself clear? I am in charge! I am in charge! Me, not you!" Cade said in a fury, as he wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand.  
Jane looked at him, her eyes trying to concentrate on him, her head throbbing. "How are you still alive?" She muttered._

 _"_ _I have my perks being the boss' son," he said plainly_

 _"_ _Wait, you are Shepherd's son?" Jane asked, taken aback._

 _"_ _His blood runs through my veins. Oscar shot me, but he was too scared to finish the job as he took me overboard. We all know Oscar is scared of my father. Always scared he would kill him," Cade stated._

 _The thought of Oscar made her breathe in deep, as she quickly flashed back to the night she accidentally killed him. The image of the ax penetrated in his sternum made her body weaken for a moment._

 _"_ _Thanks by the way, for killing him off," Cade chirped._

 _"_ _How did you know it was me?" She said in distraught._

 _"_ _Well, It was pretty easy. No one wanted revenge for Marcos except for me. Since I am Shepherd's son, it was pretty easy for us to figure out. Not me. So it was obviously you trying to impersonate me. Not a very good job Jane by the way," Cade laughed._

 _"_ _So you just brought me here to tell me this?" She said sarcastically.  
"No my father sent me here to kill you. He knew I would get some joy out of it, I think. I just couldn't decide on overdosing you with ZIP, strangling you with my hands, or shooting you. I thought the ZIP would be the most poetic, though. Killed by the same drug that you willingly took. It's too bad, though. I liked you before this whole Jane thing. You were invincible, a true super soldier, " Cade glanced away to pick up the glass ZIP bottle. "You see we can't keep you anymore, you burnt all the bridges, and the FBI knows who you are." Cade grabbed the syringe from the wooden seat and pierced it into the ZIP bottle._

 _Cade continued, "I did want to ask before we get to killing part about your token tattoo."_

 _"_ _What do you mean? Token tattoo?" Jane asked bewildered._

 _"_ _When we were organizing all the tattoos for placement, you asked for a specific tattoo. You said it had no meaning, just a small image you liked and wanted to be placed with your other tattoos. It was a symbolic memento like a soldier brought into the war. Shepherd never saw the reason behind it. He had our team investigate any double meaning, but there was none. So he let you have it." Cade explained._

 _"_ _What tattoo is it?" Jane asked as she tried positioning herself to be more comfortable. It was no use as she moved her feet that back and forth, as they dangled above the floor._

 _Cade pointed to her tied up hands hanging from the ceiling post. "It is that stupid hexagonal pattern on the top of your right hand." Cade looked down as he started sucking the poison into the syringe._

 _"_ _I don't know what it means. I don't remember anything!" Jane said looking above her at the rope that tied her to the wooden ceiling post. She lightly swung forward as she heard the post let out a small creek._

 _"_ _Last chance Jane. What does the tattoo mean! I know it means something!" he threw the empty jar of ZIP onto the floor in anger, as he held the full syringe in his hand._

 _"_ _I don't know!" Jane shouted, "I swear to you I don't know!"_

 _"_ _Suit yourself," Cade said as he walked towards Jane. Syringe in one hand, and gun in the other It all happened in a few mere moments. Jane lifted her legs up, and with all her force kicked Cade backward onto the floor. Cade fell on his back, and the syringe fell out of his hand. It shattered on the floor.  
Jane then lifted her legs over on top of the wooden beam. She then let her feet go to swing them as far backward as possible. As the momentum brought her forward, she pulled the rope attached to her hands. The force broke the beam and brought her to the floor._

 _Cade stood up. As he went to point the gun to shoot Jane; Jane took the loosened beam still attached to her hands by the rope, and swung it at his head. Cade's gun went off. The nail that was connected to the end of the beam was pierced in the side of his skull. The impact killed him instantly.  
Jane rolled back and forth on the floor, as she screamed in pain. She looked down as the blood oozed from out of her right leg. Trying to think clearly, she grabbed the gun out of Cade's dead hands._

 _She placed the gun close to her and then started to untie her hands from the beam. Using her mouth to pull the knots apart. She picked the gun up again, as she slowly scooted her injured body over to Cade. She searched Cade's body, and only found a flip-phone in his right-hand pocket. She opened the burner phone to conclude that there was no signal. She groaned in disbelief. She knew that if she did not get help soon, she would be dead as well._


	2. Just Take The Help

**_Just Take the Help_**

Three Hours Earlier…

Agent Patterson's hands gripped the steering wheel as a tear rolled down her face. "It can't end like this," she thought to herself. It didn't seem fair. Jane was paying the price for crimes she unknowingly committed. Crimes that were done trying to save the people she loved. She trusted in the wrong person, and now she had to rot in jail?

The woman didn't know anything…. literally. Who she was, or what she did didn't matter, she was not that person anymore. How could you be a person that you didn't even know? She had only had lived as Jane a few months, but it felt like yesterday to her.

It hadn't been the same after she left. Yes, there was an undeniable anger and shock of what she had done, but it didn't last long. She began to understand the big scope of things as time went on. The biggest thing she felt was emptiness, and she knew everyone else did too.

She thought back to the interrogation and the image of Agent Weller stiffly standing behind the glass with her. Doctor Borden had left the room only a few minutes earlier on Weller's command. He didn't want him there, not at that moment, looking at him while judging the situation.

Agent Weller's eyes stared so intensely through the glass, Patterson thought it would crack. Jane would look sorrowfully up at the glass occasionally, only then he would look away.

When she explained the threat to his life, and what she did to save him, Agent Weller's rigid posture finally broke. As the confession went on, so did most of his anger. Patterson knew Weller felt a sense of guilt for what had gone on. But, he tried to cover it, especially in front of her. But, she had seen that cover so often through her work with him. She knew how to look through his mask.

When the confession was over, and the sentence given, Weller was left sitting in a chair, his hands covering his face, and the pain he felt inside. Patterson knew the feeling of unfaithfulness was tearing up his insides. She knew he still cared for her, even if she wasn't Taylor, even after the death of Mayfair, and even after Oscar. Jane had a hold on him, a hold that he would never admit, and probably he didn't even fully understand.

As Agent Zapata and Reade entered the room, Agent Weller stood up. "I am sorry for what has happened. I am sorry I didn't see it in time," Weller sighed soulfully.

"It's not your fault, we all didn't know," Reade stated.

"Weller…" Zapata started, "Before any of this goes further, we need to tell you something."

Weller looked around at his team's faces full of concern. He knew something was not right. He looked around at the other agents in the room, carefully eyeing everyone.

"Everybody out," Weller said firmly. He then pointed to one agent, "You take Jane Doe back to holding." He glanced back at Jane momentarily, as the agent escorted her bruised body out of the room. Jane was limping as he took her by her hand. Weller breathed in deep as he waited for the rest of the room to empty out.

"What is it?" Weller questioned, "What is going on?"

Patterson spoke up, "Weller…Mayfair left us a USB drive. The drive contains information about Orion, Daylight, and some organization called M7G667."

"Mayfair told me secretly about Daylight, but I don't know about the other two," Weller said.

"Mayfair told you what exactly?" Reade said astonished.

Weller looked at Patterson as he continued, "I looked into the case that you told me about Paterson. Mayfair told me that the redacted FBI case file was a case she worked on called Daylight. Putting things simply, Mayfair crossed a lot of lines several years ago."

"Weller there is more than just the case files we found…Jane has not been the only one who has been threatened," Zapata said as she looked over to Reade.

"Mayfair secretly had me look into Carter's disappearance. When I got close to finding out about who killed him…. which apparently was Oscar… they threatened your sisters' life and Sawyer's."

"They what?" Weller said in fury "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mayfair said not to. She thought the best way of keeping them safe was for fewer people to know. They had a secret detail following them around. I wanted them as safe as you do. That's why I broke up with her." Reade explained as sadness filled his eyes.

Before Weller could interject, Zapata spoke up "I have gotten blackmailed as well." Zapata breathed in deep, as she got ready to purge all of the secrets she had kept inside. "I have a gambling addiction, and a few months ago I had a large illegal sum of debt to pay. Carter gave me a payout if I got information on Jane. He went too far, though… he wanted me to bug her house. I told him no, but he wouldn't stop. I tried even quitting the FBI to stop it…that is before he died. I thought I was free before Weitz came along and blackmailed me as well. He had me look into information about Mayfair. He said she was crooked, and I started to believe him. I guess now; he was right on some things."

"I will pretend I didn't hear any of that," Weller said, dumbfounded and unable to process how all of this happened behind his back. "Does anyone else have enlightening secrets to share with me?" He said cynically.

"We found information about Jane," Patterson stated as she brought out her tablet. She showed him an older picture of Jane. Her hair was longer but still dark. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, similarly to the ones that she wore.

"She went by Maggie, but her real name is Sarah," Patterson said, as she continued showing Weller more pictures, as she explained her findings. When Patterson finished she looked up at Weller and pleaded, "There must be something we can do. Her life can't end like this, left in a jail cell forever."

"She has dug her own hole, even if she has had a bad life, she still made it," Weller affirmed.

"But, Weller," Patterson started. Weller brought up his hand and motioned for her to stop as he continued.

"No more secrets between us, okay?" Weller looked around to get nods of approval and then continued. "No more secrets between us. But, everyone else out of this room cannot know anything that we have talked about. Jane can know the information pertaining to her past, but only that. We are not on the 'Jane Doe' case anymore. If anyone gets a whiff of any of this, we could all be suspended…or fired. If we want to make it out alive, we have to work together. We still look into the case, and we try to make a case of our own. When we have enough information, we will give it to a lawyer. Only then will we let the truth come out. But, Daylight….Daylight stays hidden."

Agent Patterson was brought back into her present reality. She honked the horn at the car ahead of her. That is why Paterson came to talk with Jane. They needed her to accept the lawyer. She wanted to tell her so desperately in detail why she needed to accept the lawyer, but Jane was only interested in protecting them.

Paterson's phone rang; she took her right hand off the steering wheel to answer her phone. She cleared her voice before she spoke.

"Patterson," she started, as the man from the other line began.

"What do mean you she is gone? What happened to your security? How can you not know where she is at?" Patterson's heart pounded as it filled with fear. Patterson hung up the phone and then dialed Agent Weller.

"Weller," he answered

"Weller, Jane's missing," Paterson replied.

* * *

…Rip…Rip…Rip

The sound of Jane opening her pants echoed in the small shed. She took a closer look at her gunshot wound. Her breathing was deep, as she prayed that she would be able to survive the situation she was in.

Looking at the wound, she saw that the wound bled continuously. Blood covered her hands, pants, and it slowly started to stain the floor. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Maybe this was it. Nobody knew where she was. She was either going to die there, or be found by the wrong people, either way; she was probably going to die.

"Breathe Jane…" she said fighting back the thoughts of her impending fate. "Just stay awake. You can do this."

She looked around the shed as she pressed her hands firmly on the artery next to her pubis bone to try to stop the bleeding. She started to rip off the remaining part of her pant leg with one hand as she continued keeping the pressure on with the other.

When the pant leg was freed she tied a tourniquet on the upper part of her leg to stop all circulation. She let out a couple moans of pain as she pulled the knot as tightly as possible.

Her eyes bounced around the room as her focus went in and out from the immense pain. In the corner of her eye, she saw a small, red, and rusted tackle box.

"Okay Jane, we just have to make it over to the other side of the shed," she said, talking to herself. Her eyes focused on the box, to stop the dizziness from getting to her

She stood up on one leg, and slowly put her injured leg down beside it. She hopped across the room; her injured leg lifted slightly as to not place pressure on it.

Making it across the room was difficult. Pain seethed through her body, and it took her breath away for moments. She mostly hopped over, to soothe the pain, but even then that didn't do much.

She fell by the small tackle box, and let out a sigh. Placing the tackle box on her lap she opened it up and skimmed through the contents.

There were just a couple of tools. The tackle box seemed to be used mostly for torture, and not for home repair. The tools were very worn. She pulled them out of the box examining them carefully. There were a couple screwdrivers, a hammer, a wrench, and pliers.

She grabbed the pliers and looked at them. She knew the only way to help the wound stop bleeding, was to pull out the bullet. She breathed in deep, as she inserted them into the wound to draw out the bullet.

"Aaargh!" she screamed, as she pulled the red, bloody bullet out of her leg.

Her eyes drifted backward as she dropped the wrench to her side. It made a hollow thud as it hit the ground.

Jane was pulled back into her memory.

She found herself in a dimly lit bedroom; the only source of light came from the full moon shining through a dirty window. She sat at a wooden desk, dressed in a white silk robe, her long hair falling over her right shoulder.

Jane looked over on the bed next to her. Oscar lay asleep; the covers covered the bottom half of his body. She looked down at her hands, the lower part of them smudged with graphite from her pencil. The desk was filled with drawings of the detailed hexagonal pattern that would soon be tattooed on her right hand. By the drawings were books and documents labeled, 'Zeta Interacting Protein.' The research was lined in yellow highlighter and consisted of detailed notes written on the sides of the papers.

She shook her hand out being sore from all of the drawings. She picked up the pencil and began to write on a clean sheet of paper, as she quickly glanced at Oscar still sleeping on the bed.

"If I planned this right, and you are able to remember this moment, pay close attention. There is an encrypted code that is now tattooed on your left hand. No one except you knows this. You made this in a case of emergency. You can unlock the code by several steps and a key phrase. It was made just for you and only you. REMEMBER TRUST NO ONE. "

"Maggie, what are you doing? It's four in the morning," Oscar said, as he sat up on the bed, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Stay there. I just couldn't sleep," she said, as she secretly ripped the letter to herself into small pieces. She stuffed the pieces into the pocket of her robe.

"You can back out if you want. We can find someone else," Oscar said sincerely. But she could see through his words, knowing that he hated the idea more than she did. She knew he was too close to this case for comfort. The situation pained him.

"You know that isn't what I do Oscar," Jane sighed, closing all the books and getting rid of all the research she had.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Oscar scowled, as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Jane.

"My primary concern is to complete this mission, Oscar. Our government is corrupt. This is the only way we can make a difference. My life…one life… is usually not that big in the grand scheme of things. But, if it is given to a greater cause…That is all that I could have ever hoped for," Jane explained

"But, why does it have to be you?" Oscar said as he stroked her back, making small circles with his fingers across the soft silk robe.

"Why not me? I have been training for this moment my whole life." She looked up at him, unable to keep eye contact for very long, as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Maggie…If I lose you…I will have nothing," he said, as he bent down trying to give her a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Having nothing isn't the worst thing in the world Oscar," she began, "I will always love you, and you still will be there with me. I talked with Shepherd, and he is going to let you be my handler." She reassured.

"It won't be the same. You won't remember any of this. You won't remember us." Oscar said, fervently trying to persuade her into giving in. Facing Jane's front, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have been thinking a lot about our relationship right now. I believe that it is for the best if we don't move forward with anything right now. Once the mission is finished we can start again," Jane said, as she pulled her engagement ring off of her finger, and gave it back to Oscar.

"Don't do this," he begged, pushing back the tears that clouded his eyes.

"It's for the best," she looked down, and grabbed one of her finished drawings, and handed it to Oscar. "Give this to Shepherd. This is the tattoo that I want on my right hand," she insisted.

"What does it mean?" Oscar said as he looked at the design.

"Nothing, I swear," she said with a straight face.

The loud noise of a screeching car brought Jane out of her subconscious. She quietly inched her body closer to the door a few inches away from her. She looked through the wooden slats as she saw several cars pulling up to the shed.

"They must be Shepherd's men. They need to make sure Cade killed me," she thought conceitedly.

She looked around for an escape route. There was only one door. Debating on taking all of the men head on, she opened the gun to see how many bullets she had. She only found one. Rolling her eyes in panic as she realized the door was not a good option.

She stared over at the other side of the shed. She saw a couple of loose wooden slats close to the bottom by the floor.

Jane grabbed a wrench and stuck it through the hook on the door to keep the door locked long enough for her to escape.

She grabbed the hammer and gun as she limped across the room. She took the end of the hammer and started to pull the nails from out of the wooden slats, as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

The first few nails were easy to pull off, only giving out small squeaks. But the last nail wouldn't budge.

The door shook, as the man from the other side tried to open the door.

"Open up the door Cade!" the man shouted in a grizzled tone, continuing to pound on the door from the other end.

"Come on," Jane whispered tugging harder on the nail.

Thud.

"Come on," she urged.

Thud.

Jane pulled off the last nail out of the wall. "Yes!" she whispered in joy and started escape from the small opening. Using all of her upper body strength, she pulled herself through to the outside.

She heard the door slam open, as she hid to the side of the hole in the shed.

"She's killed him!" one man shouted.

"Where is she?" another man questioned.

"Look the opening right over there," She heard the first man say as she heard a loud commotion as they kicked tools around in a fury.

Jane looked around frantically. She was in some type of forest. The sun was setting, but there was just enough light for her to see some bushes that she could hide behind.

Using all her strength, and adrenaline, she stood up on both legs. She then moved as fast as she could to get behind the bushes.

* * *

Present time…

She was gone. There was no trace of her. She disappeared just as she appeared in Time Square a year ago. This time, though, he had no idea what to look for. He kept on thinking that maybe she did it on purpose. She betrayed him before; she could do it again.

Once Patterson told him, he came over as quickly as he could. Sirens blazing he took off to the jail. He had to see it in person. He had to see that she was gone.

He walked with determination inside the jail. He wanted to find the truth and to know what happened. Flashing his badge, he walked past security. He was aware that it was a high-security prison, but the jail was unlike any he had seen before.

The Jail had three partitions of bulletproof doors that covered the entrance and exit. Each section could only be opened by a security guards' fingerprint. Once he got through the bulletproof barriers, he went through a screening process. The process consisted of metal detectors, shoe x-rays, pat-downs, and a bag check. After that, three more partitions like the ones before.

Once he made it through the partitions, he entered into a long hallway. The hall consisted of three thick main doors, a bathroom, and janitorial closet. The door on the left went to the prison headquarters, the door at the end of the hallway was the prisoner entrance, and the door to the right led to the surveillance room. A security guard protected each of the three main doors.

He met Patterson inside the surveillance room. She had already taken control of the surveillance cameras, as the security guard rigidly stood behind her.

"Have you found anything out?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"I have a theory," Patterson smirked, as she rewound the footage. "So, I pulled up the footage of Jane entering the visitation room where we talked four hours before."

Kurt looked at the footage of Jane entering the room, her hands handcuffed while forcefully escorted by a security guard. The guards' hand gripped the upper part of her arm as he pulled her to the door. The guard stared at Jane as he scanned his finger to open the door.

It had been a long time since the interrogation after her arrest. She looked different, she was slimmer, and her wounds were almost healed. The biggest difference he noticed was her eyes. Eyes that were full of determination now seemed to be lost.

He listened to the conversation as Patterson played the footage for him.

"Hi, Jane."

"What can I help you with Patterson? What questions do you need to be answered?"

"Jane, I'm not here for questions. Jane no one knows I came down here to talk with you today. Jane, you need to get a lawyer."

Patterson stopped the footage, and pointed to the screen saying, "See right here they have a guard change."

"How often do you change guards?" Kurt asked turning to the guard.

"Every eight hours, sir," the guard replied, as he looked at Kurt.

"For all the facility or just the visitation room?" Kurt asked.

"The full facility, sir," the guard replied.

"That means that there would be a small window of opportunity to sneak by the security cameras?" Kurt wondered.

"No everyone stays at their posts until they are relieved… unless we have a code red'" the Guard explained.

"Code red?" Patterson questioned, as she lifted her gaze momentarily up to the guard.

"Prison riot. We receive the page through our beeper so we know that we are needed. We still keep all guards at the three entrance and three exit posts," the guard explained.

"How does a high-level security prison still have technology from the 1960's?" Patterson joked.

The guard stared at her unimpressed as he continued. "Some of our men received a message before Ms. Doe left our facility. It seems like whoever helped her…."

"Took her," Patterson interjected.

Annoyed, the guard finished his remark. "…Whoever took her… must have gotten into our paging system. But, I don't know how they got in without a fingerprint."

"This is where my theory comes in," Patterson said, as she pulled up footage from a hours before. "The guard didn't have to sneak in. He came in as a janitor." She pointed to the bearded janitor pushing a cleaning cart as he went through security. "This guy looks a heck of a lot like the guard that took Jane out of the room. If you just factor out the beard and the outfit…"

"It's the same guy," Kurt concluded.

"So, Janitor walks through the security procedure, but no one checks the trash can in the cart. No one suspects that the trash needs to be checked," Patterson assumed.

"If the person is one of own, they are still checked, but they go through faster," the guard clarified.

Patterson continued. "Once he gets through security he goes down the hall into the janitorial closet. But, look it takes him almost thirty minutes to come out." Patterson stated, her words full of excitement.

"He went through the vents," Kurt determined.

"Exactly, Janitor dresses up as a guard and passes through the vent system. He gets out in the bathroom, which legally cannot be monitored. The guard leaves the bathroom just in time for the guard change. He slips through the doors without a fingerprint when the guard moves to let him enter." Patterson explained, smiling because she had just uncovered the mystery.

"That's when the paging system goes off, taking all of the guards away from the hall. So when Jane leaves the room, he can take her away. The door is again opened for him as he takes her out of the room," Kurt said, as he saw the story played out through the television monitors.

"The security cameras are disabled for thirty seconds when Jane leaves the room. This gives him enough time to take Jane into the janitorial closet. He then changes back into his Janitorial clothes, and places Jane in the trash can," Patterson started, as she was hit by reality. "Weller, if Jane was then in the trash can she probably was drugged," Patterson's eyes became worried as she looked at Kurt.

"Chloroform. It would be the easiest and fastest way. With this evidence, I don't have a problem confirming that Jane was taken." Kurt supposed, his hand stroking his face hair in frustration.

"He then leaves the premises with Jane through the exit. The trashcan was not looked at, just like before," Patterson continued as she tried to finish the story. "Look, I pulled up the footage of outside the prison building. It's almost like Time Square. White van waits outside. The side door opens. Trashcan and cart placed inside the van. Janitor drives off."

"If we find the van, we can find Jane. Patterson calls Reade and Zapata see if they can find some of the traffic cam footage so we can track the van." Weller ordered.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Director Pellington exclaimed as he entered the room. His brow furrowed and his lips clenched as he stared down Agent Weller. "How many times do I have to tell you that you do not deal with the Jane Doe case?"

"Sorry sir, I had to see for myself," Kurt apologized. However, he wasn't sorry, and he knew Director Pellington knew that as well.

"I don't want apologies - Assistant Director. I want obedience!" Director Pellington stated, his face red with fury.

"Weller, there is no signal. I can't call Reade or Zapata," Patterson said as she showed him her phone.

Weller and Director Pellington quickly pulled their phones out as well to take a look. No signal either.

"What is going on?" Director Pellington questioned. Just as the words came out of his mouth, the prison sirens went off, the doors automatically shut, and the lights went off.

"They have locked us inside. They know what we are up to," Weller said.

* * *

The sounds of the men searching for her faded as she slowly made it deeper into the forest. She leaned on a tree as she tried to make the dizziness stop. She knew that she only had a little time left before more of Shepherd's men came to find her. She wished she could remember the man or woman that was her previous leader.

She knew she didn't trust anyone before. So did she place her trust in someone who was in charge of deleting her previous existence? Her new memory told her that she didn't trust anyone. Not even Oscar. But, with all that she went through it would be hard to trust someone.

She stared at her right hand. What type of message did she send to herself? She had never figured out a puzzle before. It had usually only been Patterson, with an exception of Agent Zapata once. Fighting was her thing, solving puzzles…not so much. How could she ever solve a puzzle, especially a puzzle that she had forgotten?

Her leg gave in as she fell to the ground; her right hand scrapped the tree as she tried to grab it for balance. As she lay on the forest ground she started to sob. She had held it in for so long. The betrayal, the pain, and the hatred. She soaked it up like a sponge and tried to be strong. She was far enough away to know that no one could hear her cries. Just like a tree falling in the forest. Even if she cries out, do her pleading cries even make a sound?

Still laying down she lifted up her scrapped and partially bloody right hand. She stared at the intricate design as she fell into another memory.

Her skin was clear of the tattoos, and her long hair in a messy bun. She sat in front of a thick wooden desk biting her nails. Behind the desk stood large bookshelves full of books on neuroscience. On top of the cluttered desk was a small plaque that read "Dr. Lee Johnson."

The door opened as a short, stalky, bald man entered the room. He dressed in a white lab coat with his name embroidered on the front pocket. The remaining hairs on the top of his head were combed to the side. The Doctor stood and smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back as she pulled down her white t-shirt as she stood up to shake his hand.

"Susan I heard that you wanted to hear more about ZIP? Do you suffer from PTSD?" The doctor asked as they both sat down.

"Yes," Jane lied. She had come there secretly to get answers. Giving a fake name so there was no trace back to her.

"Yes, I served in the Military…and I saw things," Jane continued. "I had a friend that received the ZIP treatment, but she was very unstable. When the doctor went to grab something she stuck the full vile into her arm. She forgot everything."

"That is very tragic," The doctor replied.

"Yes," She continued with her lie "But as time went on she began to regain specific memories like from her childhood or her training in the army."

"Is it possible to regain specific memories back after being dosed entirely with ZIP?" She asked.

"I am guessing that your question is hypothetical. You don't plan on following in your friend's footsteps?" The doctor said staring into Jane's green eyes, as he tried to sense if she was okay mentally.

"Of course," she replied.

"Ok then," The doctor said suspiciously and then took a big breath. "Your brain makes a specific protein form of Protein Kinase C called PKMzeta. This substance helps regulate long-term potentiation in the brain. Long-term potentiation or LTP is a process of physical changes in your brain, which change the structure of scattered nerve cells to be more sensitive to others. So when one lights up the others can follow. This process of physical changes is what makes our long-term memory.

Long-term memory consists of memories that seem to stick with you. This is because they are constantly used or the synaptic connections are strengthened over and over.

When your brain knows that a memory is constantly used it stores it as a long-term memory in the hippocampus. Almost like a storage facility. But, the brain needs to give the information a special identity to make the memory stronger. So it tags it with strong emotional feelings or ties. This is why traumatic experiences or your happiest moments seem to stay with you."

"You are emotionally tied to them," She confirmed.

"Exactly! Zeta Interactive Protein or ZIP gets in the middle of those memories it inhibits the late phase of Long Term Potentiation, which would cut off your long-term memories. This essentially deletes the memory. Let me show you a picture of the chemical structure. It's very interesting."

The doctor pulled out a book from his shelves. He licked his finger before he turned the pages.

"Here it is. Look at its unique carbon structure." The doctor said as he pointed to the picture. The structure was a hexagonal shape with lines coming out of the points. The same shapes that now in present time covered her right hand.

But, like you were saying your friend remembered some things?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," She said

"I am guessing that even though if hypothetically your memories were erased like your friend's. Some memories could come back because of the emotional tie that you had with them. So I would guess, if you made a memory emotionally strong enough they could come back," The doctor finished.

Her memory finished as she was pulled back into her present state.

Her sobbing had stopped as she sat on the ground. She sat for a second thinking about the memory she just had. As the thoughts formed in her head she spoke out loud.

"I would have had to made this easy to understand," She said

She looked around and found a small stick, and started to draw in the dirt. Her soft strokes making the hexagonal ZIP pattern she saw in her memory.

"There are ten lines of the same pattern. Each line has a different number of ZIP structures." She explained to herself. She continued by counting each line individually, and wrote them in the dirt."

"0,2,3,7,6,5,5,5,4,5," She said out loud as she finished writing. "Ten numbers…. It's a phone number!" She exclaimed in excitement. Her excitement then turned back into a stupor of thought. "Wait it can't be that easy." She said questioning her judgment. She thought back to the letter to herself in her other memory.

"If I planned this right, and you are able to remember this moment, pay close attention. There is an encrypted code that is now tattooed on your right hand. No one except you knows this. You made this in a case of emergency. You can unlock the code by several steps and a key phrase. It was made just for you just in case. REMEMBER TRUST NO ONE. "

"Key phrase? What key phrase?" She asked herself. "Remember trust no one? Trust no one…. Trust no one. That's it!" She said as she wrote the phrase in the dirt. " 'Trust No One' has ten letters. If the message is a phone number then 'Trust no one' must be the ten phone digits. Each letter goes from zero to nine. If I the numbers correspond to the phone letters that would change the phone number into 877-666-6686." She concluded.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket. Still no signal. She looked up at the tall tree she sat against. "Maybe the signal is stronger up there." She stood up favoring her right leg. As she looked at the tree, she knew that climbing it would be painful. With all her mental strength she pushed forward. One leg after the other she lifted herself up to the top of the tree.

She pulled the phone out and stretched her arm as high as she could to try and get a signal. Her left leg wrapped around the tree branch in order to keep her balance.

There was a small weak signal that went in as fast as it went out. She knew that the only possible way to call the phone number she just solved would be to send it as a message to her team.

By memory wrote in her team's phone numbers and added the smallest message she could in order to be sent with the weak signal.

"SOS MG 877-666-6686," she wrote.

She lifted her hand as high as she could. The moment the signal came in she pressed the send button.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since Weller had left them alone at FBI headquarters, with very little explanation of what was happening. They had been sitting in Weller's office working on finalizing their last case when he got the call from Patterson. They could only hear one side of the telephone conversation as he spoke.

"Weller," He answered and paused as he listened to the other end.

"What?" Weller shouted. "I'll be over in a couple minutes. I'll meet you in the surveillance room."

"What is going on?" Reade asked as Weller got up from his desk, and put on his coat jacket. His eyes were glazed over with worry.

"Jane just went missing," Weller replied. He couldn't believe it, even as the words came out of his mouth.

"She escaped?" Zapata questioned, as an expression of disbelief covered her face. "Would Jane really escape?" she questioned.

"I don't know. See what you can figure out," Weller said. He searched his pocket for his keys and started walking to the door. Weller turned around briefly as he faced his agents. "It won't take long before Director Pellington finds out what has happened to Jane. Be careful, not to let him know about anything. You know nothing." He warned.

"We will get her back, Weller," Reade assured. Weller only gave him a glance as he left the room. He ran down the hall and into the elevator.

After being taken off of the Jane Doe case, and Agent Weller being promoted to Assistant Director of the FBI, it had just been just the two of them for a while-Agent Reade and Agent Zapata. Yes, Patterson helped out. But, most of her time was on the Jane Doe Project, on which she had been working secretly as Weller had instructed her.

No one had spoken about the conversation they had following Jane's confession. They knew they couldn't trust anyone. Not even the FBI. They knew from experience there could be informants anywhere. Everywhere there were people who were willing to do anything to climb the ladder of bureaucracy.

No one must discover they were secretly trying to help Jane. They had their doubts about her and hesitated to trust her. What she had done had scared them, however, they still continued with the hope that Jane had acted to protect their team, and was not working as a double agent.

Now, two hours later, their eyes were focused on a single computer screen, as they searched for information that might help them in finding Jane. They came up with nothing. Frustration took a toll on them, and the walls in the small office they had sneaked into, seemed to be closing in on them.

Reade rubbed his eyes, hoping that they could come up with something, - anything' that could help them in finding Jane.

"We need Patterson," Zapata said. She picked up her phone and punched in her number. It went straight to voicemail. "That's weird," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Let me try calling Weller," Reade said. It went to voicemail as well. "Something isn't right," he said as he hung up the phone.

Just before taking their next step of action, both of their cell phones went off simultaneously. They opened their phones to read. "SOS MG 877-666-6686."

"SOS MG?" Reade asked as he and Zapata compared the texts on their phones. They looked at each other confused, as they tried to figure out the message in front of them. They stared vacantly for just a few seconds. Zapata grinned as she received a moment of clarity.

"MG…Maggie! The message is from Jane. She is asking for help!" She exclaimed as she started to feel the weight of the world momentarily lift from her shoulders.

"877? The area code is used for toll-free numbers. What is she trying to do…sell us something?" Reade joked, still with some seriousness in his voice. He never really understood Jane's way of thinking. He thought she was kind of a wild card. He was never able to pinpoint exactly what her methods were when they were in the field. She saved the day many times and was a good member of the team, but sometimes she just got in the way. He wondered if this message to them was supposed to be straight forward, or Jane's special way of doing things.

Zapata quickly dialed the number and placed it on speaker. They stood close together their heads almost touching as they put their ears next to the phone. The phone rang a couple times, beeped, and then gave a long clicking static noise. Confused by what had just happened, Zapata tried dialing the number again. Just as it had done before, it rang, beeped, and then gave off the static noise.

"Dial it again. I think I know what is going on." Reade said. Zapata did as she was told. Reade pulled out his phone to record the call.

"What is it?" Zapata asked her eyes locked onto Reade, as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

"Shh." He said placing his finger on his lip as he recorded the static sound. Once he finished the recording he unplugged the speaker from the computer and plugged it into his phone. "Listen," he said as he turned up the volume. "It's not static… there are specific clicks to it." He began to explain what he had figured out. It didn't take long for Zapata to understand what was going on.

"It's Morse Code," she concluded. "Play it again." She instructed as she grabbed her notebook to record the message. Reade played it for her again. Listening carefully, she wrote down the numbers and letters given to her through the static message. As she finished they both looked at the writing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Reade asked.

They stared reading the message in astonishment "GPS 8402NCV3NP"

"It's a GPS tracking number," Zapata said as she started typing on the computer, pulling up the FBI Global Positioning System. She placed the number into the system. In a number of seconds, a yellow light flickered on the screen.

"The signal is coming from inside the Ramapo Mountain State Park. It's about forty minutes away from us. We could make it in twenty-five with sirens on." Zapata said.

"It would make sense. Jane couldn't have gotten too far away in a couple of hours. But, what are we tracking? A car…a phone?" Reade asked. He leaned forward as he watched Zapata, her fingers typing with lightning speed. He had forgotten how good she was at the computer. Patterson usually had outshone everyone with her computer savvy skills, but Zapata was really talented as well.

With a few clicks, Zapata pulled up the registration. "The GPS registration is under a Mae Amiggi," She stated as she continued typing on the computer. Zapata gasped slightly as she pulled up more information on the GPS tracking number.

"What?" Reade asked.

"We are not tracking a car or phone," Zapata said taking in another small breath, her eyes were fixed on the screen. "We are tracking a person. The tracking number is to a human microchip implant."

"Microchip implant?" he questioned. "It sounds like something straight out of a Sci-Fi novel."

"They are real. I saw a short documentary on them once on the news. It's a sub-dermal implant with a transponder encased in glass. In the video, they said that they were working on making the chip with GPS monitoring, but that they ran into some ethical problems. This person must have been part of a test run," Zapata explained.

"How can we get the signal in a forest though? There won't be very good phone reception out there," he stated.

"GPS signals usually go off of satellite, or radio signals," she answered.

"So who is this Mae Amiggi?" Reade asked as he puzzled over why Jane would need them to track down an unknown person in a forest of all places. Zapata pulled up the FBI search engine and typed in 'Mae Amiggi'. It only took a few seconds for the search engine to come up empty.

"There is nothing on anyone named 'Mae Amiggi,' " She said with a sigh with disbelief, trying puzzling about what Jane's message had been all about.

"Wait," Reade bellowed. "It's not Mae Amiggi," he said as he started writing the name down in Zapata's notebook. He continued, "If you unscramble the name you get …'I Am Maggie.' " He let out a small laugh, happy with his accomplishment. With flourish, he underlined 'I Am Maggie' several times with the pen. "The tracking number is Jane's…more specifically, the tracking number is Jane." He concluded.

"Let's go find her," Zapata said as she quickly turned off the computer and headed to the door, Reade at her heels. He tried dialing Weller once again.


	3. Diamond Earrings

**Diamond Earrings**

The decision to only trusting oneself is usually made under circumstances of self-preservation and survival. Some may say the decision is made to outwit the enemy, but that is only the lie that everyone tells themselves. The point of trusting no one is to keep the person as far away from pain as possible. It is an easy escape from the unknown outcome of another person's actions. It keeps you safe, the only person's actions you have to count on is your own. The point that is hardest to understand is you can only survive for so long.

After she sent the message, Jane slowly made it down the tree, using only her uninjured leg and arm strength to make it down. She knew she needed to come down from the tree because it made her an easy target. She sat behind the same tree she had climbed down from, hiding from Shepherd's men. She heard them getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes tight, making her eyes well up with tears, which trickled slowly down her face. She tried to prepare herself for the inevitable, knowing she was going to die there.

She was still worried about the little information she had been able to send her team. How could a phone number help them to save her? Who was at the other end of the call? No one knew she was here. She wasn't even certain that the message had been received because she had received two failed messages from Weller and Patterson. And if the message had been received, had it been correctly deciphered?

She listened carefully. She knew she wouldn't be hard to spot in her torn, bloody, orange, prison jumpsuit. Her right pant leg was torn off, the pant leg used to make the temporary tourniquet around her upper thigh.

"She must be over here. I can see the footprints." A man said. She heard the rustling of several men coming closer. She pulled out the gun she had swiped from Cade. She opened the gun momentarily to stare at the single bullet inside. She knew that there was only one. She had to make it count. But she knew that one bullet could not save her from this. She opened the cell phone covering and pulled out the memory card. If she was going to die, she didn't want any information coming into the wrong hands. She swallowed the small card.

The heavy steps now were only a few feet away. She picked up the gun holding it close to her heart.

"I found her," a man shouted. He faced Jane with the rifle pointed at her head. The man was dressed in black, his dark brown hair slicked to the side. His skin was tanned and leathery. Looking at him she realized that he was the security guard from before - the one who had abducted her.

"Lower your weapon, and put your hands in the air," he yelled as five other men surrounded her. Jane, knowing she was outnumbered, she did as she was told. Her hands shook as she placed the gun beside of her, and lifted her arms above her head.

"Please don't shoot me," she pleaded. She heard all the guns click simultaneously. She closed her eyes, ready to die, and heard the gunshots go off. It went silent. Why did she feel no pain? She opened her eyes. All the men who moments ago had surrounded her were now dead on the forest floor.

"Jane!" A woman yelled. The voice sounded familiar to her.

"Zapata?" She called as she looked around to see where her voice came from. Both of them emerged from the trees - Agent Reade and Agent Zapata with guns in hand.

"Jane are you-" Reade started to ask as he saw her leg and her bloody uniform. "Oh man," were the only two words he could say. He knelt on one knee to take a closer look. Zapata stood hovering over her. Jane looked up at them. For a moment she thought she must be hallucinating. "How did you find me?" she asked, her words garbled together.

"We will let you know later. For right now we need to get you to a hospital," Zapata replied. They both helped lift her to her feet, her arms resting on their shoulders. They only took a few steps before Jane's world started to spin. She lost her grip around the agents' shoulders and fell face first on the ground.

As she lifted her head up she noticed she lay next to the man, the guard, that first captured her, a bullet now in his chest, and his dead eyes wide open. She noticed a diagonal scar that started from his jawline to the middle of his neck. The familiarity of it took her back into another memory.

She sat on a very long, old wooden bench. Her long dark hair draped over her dark black leather jacket. Impatiently waiting in a dark hallway, she looked up at the white walls as her feet tapped the gray cement floor. The brown metal door at her side opened, as the same dead guard, now alive in her memories came out.

"Shepherd will see you now." He spoke cruelly, as he touched his bandaged neck. Jane got up and entered the room, as the man walked away from her, down the gloomy hallway. She twisted the knob, entered the room, and closed the door.

The spacious, windowless room was incredibly dark. Only a small flicker of light came through the cracks of the closed door. She stood, walked toward a man's dark silhouette sitting back in his chair, behind a large oak desk.

"Sit down please." He said. Jane sat down in front of the unidentifiable man, invisible in the lightless room. The man continued, "I know you just became a new member of our organization. But, new or not you can't hurt my men. Even if you are talented at throwing knives."

"He attacked me first." She retorted, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I know Spence doesn't have good social skills, but we can't be hurting the same people on our same team." He said.

"Well, once he agrees on that, maybe I'll agree on that too." She stated. The man from the chair laughed at her remark.

"I go by Shepherd. I am the leader of this organization. What can we call you? Looking at your file, I see you have gone by many names. Sarah…Anna…Bo…Jasimah…Now Maggie?"

"I go by Maggie. But, how did you learn about my case? No one knows that except for…"

"The government…I know. I have my ways," he stated. "So Maggie, what makes you want to join our organization Sphinx?"

"They erased my memory and sent me on several undercover missions. When I started to get suspicious, when I started remembering fragments from my past lives, I stole my file. They made me do crimes that should never have been needed. They had me drop a bomb on a village of innocent women and children to get back at terrorist organizations. They had me kidnap, torture, and kill people for information. I was a human assassin, created to have no conscience. But, I still did. I guess it is in my character," she said, her voice cracking at the end of her confession, visibly angry at what happened.

"Well, you came to the right place. You can trust us," he said.

"I don't trust anyone," she replied quickly, sitting further back in her chair.

"Then why join an organization you don't believe in?" he asked.

"We have the same enemy, right?" she questioned.

"Yes," he agreed.

"I want to take them down. I want people to know who actually runs this country."

"That is the same way I feel. I have worked and still work for the government. I know the things they have done. That is why you, me, and the rest of this organization are going to take down the FBI," he said.

"And how are you going to take down the FBI?" she asked suspiciously, not believing his words.

He leaned forward, his face now being revealed by the light of the door. "I'm the director of the FBI in New York. My name is Matthew Pellington," he revealed.

Jane jolted out of her memory and found herself in the back of an FBI vehicle covered with both Agent Reade's and Zapata's jackets. Their idea was to keep her warm. Sirens wailed as Reade sped through the roads of the state park. Zapata looked back at her from the passenger seat, her eyes full of worry as she yelled, "Drive faster, Reade!"

"I'm going 95. I don't know if I can go faster than this!" he yelled back.

"Find a way," she said bluntly looking at him. The car jolted as Reade pressed harder on the gas.

"That's the spirit," Zapata said patting him on the shoulder.

Jane started to lift herself up from the seat. Zapata seeing Jane through the rear view mirror quickly turned around. "Lay down Jane. You have lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Weller?" she asked, ignoring Zapata's orders as she sat up.

"We don't really know. Neither Patterson nor Weller has been answering their phones since they went to the jail to see what happened to you. I'm guessing Director Pellington found them, and now is having a serious talk," Reade explained.

"We have to go to the jail," Jane anxiously said, furrowing her brows in worry. She placed her arm on the back of Zapata's seat to keep herself upright.

Not understanding her order, Zapata replied. "Jane we need to get you to the hospital before you get turned back in."

"You don't understand. I remember now. Pellington is Shepherd. If Weller finds out what happened to me - how I was taken. They are going to kill him…and Patterson," she explained as her voice shook.

—–

The car ride seemed to never end. Jane laid in the back seat reflecting on her last memory as Reade drove as fast as he could through the streets. It didn't take long before Zapata joined her in the back seat. She helped keep Jane's body from swerving from side to side as Reade whipped around corners, and over speed bumps. Zapata's hands remained steady as she carefully cleaned the wound with the supplies from their cars' first aid kit. Jane's pale face looked at Zapata in awe. Zapata smiled back at Jane as she smiled through her nerves. "My mother was a nurse, she showed me a couple things," Zapata said further examining the wound. "What happened to the bullet?" Zapata asked.

"I pulled it out, with a pair of pliers." She said plainly, wincing as Zapata cleaned her wound. "It was the only way to help stop the bleeding." Zapata looked at her speechless, unsure of what to say.

"How could I have not seen this before?" Jane said breaking the silence. Jane placed her hands over her face in frustration as she continued, "The clues were in front of me all this time." Zapata looked down at Jane in her agony. The last couple of weeks - and this new revelation seemed to change Jane's calm demeanor entirely.

"You are absolutely confident that Pellington is Shepherd?" Reade asked from the driver's seat. "Because if we go in there and we are wrong, not only do we lose our jobs, but we'll probably end up in jail as well."

Reade fought through the emotional pulls he felt inside. It was very hard for him to trust Jane, and he knew that Zapata felt the same way. Thinking about the situation, he couldn't find any way in which Jane would get something out of lying to them about Director Pellington. Falsely accusing an FBI director would just get her into more trouble that she was already in.

"I'm positive," Jane answered.

"We'll need proof, we can't arrest anyone, especially our own director, using the words of an ex-convict - sorry, Jane," Zapata said apologetically, looking down at Jane. "The only one above him in ranking is the President of the United States - and I don't even know how to obtain that number."

"We don't have time for any of that. Trust me." Jane said eagerly. Jane lifted herself up to a sitting position, immediately regretting the decision she made as the world spun around her. Zapata grabbed her tightly to help her regain her balance. Jane looked out the window as they passed by a couple of wooden trees on the street.

"We will get Weller and Patterson, but I don't think that either of them would ever forgive us if we just let you die in the back of this car. We need to take you to a hospital first."

"No. Please," Jane pleaded as her the world grew dimmer, and she was pulled back into another memory.

—

She found herself in the same bedroom as she was in with Oscar a couple memories before. This time she found herself alone. She sat at her wooden desk with a laptop in front of her. She pushed her long hair behind her ears and pulled off the medium sized diamond earring from her left ear. She stared at it momentarily, as she let the diamond flicker in the dim light. The earring triggered her to briefly go back into her previous memories she had before.

The apartment with Oscar.

The doctor's office.

The meeting with Shepherd.

Paying close attention to the memories she saw that she wore the same earrings. The diamond earrings were usually hard to spot. Her long hair usually covered them, but they were there. They softly sparkled through each memory, almost entirely invincible if you didn't look for them.

Now flashing back into her newest memory, Jane saw herself carefully leaning over a lamplight. Her elbows placed firmly on the wooden desk, as she cautiously grasped the diamond with her index and middle finger, and unscrewed it off of the earring base. She gently pulled the diamond away and snipped the wire that attached the diamond to the base. Inside the base was a small recording device.

She took a pair of tweezers, and carefully pulled it out. She inserted the small device into a reader that connected to the USB port of her laptop computer. She clicked the icon with her mousepad to bring up several video files. She scanned through the hundreds of files. The data included her first meeting with Shepherd, her training at Sphinx, meetings with the leaders, and some of her nights with Oscar.

She pulled out another USB reader and plugged it into another USB port on her laptop. She pulled out a box from a hidden compartment of her wooden desk and opened it up. The box included a small blue plastic gun with a needle hooked to the end, and a small metallic glass vile only as big as a grain of rice.

Jane took the small vile and meticulously placed it into the other reader and transferred all the files from one to the other. Once the transfer was complete she put the glass vial into the gun. She then grabbed the stapler that was on her desk and smashed the video small video recording device into hundreds of pieces on her desk.

Jane moved the hair away from the back of her neck and grabbed the small plastic gun. She Inserted the needle deep into the lower part of her neck, and then clicked the gun, shooting the small vial into the tissues of her neck.

Acting quickly she pulled up the file she had of Taylor Shaw's medical records as a point of reference. She placed a pencil into her mouth and clenched it tightly with her teeth. Grabbing the gun, placed the needle on her skin. She cut a deep, small, horizontal cut on the back of her neck to match the same description in Taylor's file.

—

Jane awoke from her memory. She was surprised to not find herself in the hospital. Her pleadings must have worked on her friends because she found herself in front of the jail.

She looked around from the back seat. Both the driver and passenger seat doors were wide open. The keys still placed in the ignition. She looked out the window. Reade and Zapata were arguing with some officers by the entry way to the jail. She was too far away to hear their conversation, but she could understand by their hand gestures what they were trying to do. They were trying to find a way in, but the Jail was on lockdown.

The front of the jail was packed. Police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and news broadcast networks filled the front of the prison. Police officers tried to keep people back behind the yellow tape that was placed as a barrier. News broadcasters lined the sidewalk behind the tape while they filmed their stories. It was a cacophony of noise with people yelling and sirens wailing.

Jane looked back at her friends still arguing with the officer. Reade met her glance. When the officer wasn't looking Reade mouthed to her "Go," as he pointed from far away to the keys in the ignition. Without hesitation Jane pulled herself into the front seat, fighting through the dizziness. She knew that Reade probably was giving her an escape route, a way to run away. If she stayed for much longer she would definitely be found, and then placed back into jail. But, how could she abandon Weller and Patterson? She had trust in Reade and Zapata, but she knew that would not be enough to save Weller and Patterson.

She turned the car on. Placing the car into drive, she pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor with her foot. People began darting out of her way as she turned towards the entrance of the jail. Without fear, she drove through the three glass barrier doors.

….To Be Continued


	4. I Know Who I Am

"I Know Who I Am"

20 minutes earlier…

Patterson worked tirelessly as she gathered wires together, pulling various wires from the tv monitors and computers in the surveillance room. Patterson's contraption grew, as Weller continued to stare at her from a distance.

"What exactly are you doing Agent Patterson?" Director Pellington asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"I am trying to make an amplifier for the telephone signal. The antenna for this room is only a dome antenna. This means that the signal is only carried through this floor—which I find to be incredibly weird. Usually, dome antennas are only made for buildings with one story," Patterson explained, her focus only on the wires that she twisted together.

"Please get to the point Patterson," Weller chimed in.

"To make things simple, I am going to amplify our signal to see if I can get outside reception. We need to find a way to contact Reade and Zapata." Patterson said as she twisted the last of her wires. "We need to find out if Jane is okay."

"Can you grab me that chair please," Patterson asked the guard snapping her fingers and pointed to a leather office chair about five feet away. The guard glided the chair over to her. Grabbing the chair from the guard Patterson placed one foot on the chair, Weller giving her his hand to keep her balance as she placed the other foot on the chair. "The antenna circuit is up on the ceiling, I just need to hook the amplifier onto it," Patterson said hooking the wires into the wall circuit. Patterson stepped off of the chair and grabbed the other end of the wire to place into her phone.

"I hope this works," Patterson said as she looked over at Weller. She placed the wire into the phone. The room went silent for a few seconds before Patterson's phone began to buzz. Weller, the guard, and Director Pellington looked over Patterson's shoulder to see what the buzzing was for.

"26 missed calls, and 5 missed messages," Weller said as he read the screen on Patterson's phone. "Open the messages please, Patterson," Weller stated. Patterson opened her messages and started to read them out loud.

"The first one is from an unknown number, _SOS MG 877-666-6686._ " Patterson thought for a second before exclaiming "It's a message from Jane!"

"See what the other messages say. Maybe she wrote more?" Weller said as Patterson pulled up the next messages.

"They are all from Reade and Zapata," Patterson stated as she began to read the remaining messages out loud.

" _Jane left us a message. We solved it. Jane is in the Ramapo Mountain State Park. If you get this message please call._

Next message.

 _We found Jane. She has been shot and is bleeding badly. Please give us a call if you get this message._

Next message

 _Heading to the hospital, call us back._

Next message

 _Jane says that Pellington is Shepherd. Be careful."_

Immediately after Patterson read the last words of the text message, the guard grabbed Patterson from behind and placed his gun to the temple of her head. Weller and Pellington both stepped back, as they grabbed their guns quickly from their holsters and aimed them at each other.

"You planned this all along! You locked us in here. You and your men! I should have seen it! That's why you wanted us off of the 'Jane Doe' case! You wanted us off because we were getting too close!" Weller exclaimed. His insides seemed to burst with fury, and the feeling of betrayal.

"Don't flatter yourself. You never got close. I ended the 'Jane Doe' case because I got all that I needed out of her. That project was done," Pellington retorted.

"Why do you want to bring down the FBI? You are FBI!" Weller yelled back.

"I am not taking it down. This country needs a government. I am here to rebuild it. The FBI now is full of corruption. When my organization designed the tattoos, we couldn't even fit all of the corruption cases onto her body. We could only fit one-third of them. One-third! Valuable citizens walk the streets thinking that they are safe in the government's hands, but they are wrong!" Pellington shouted his gun still firmly aimed at Weller's head. The rage that Pellington had hidden for so long, seemed to have escaped as he gave his speech. His eyes filled with rage as he clenched his teeth.

"So what do you call killing Patterson and me? Trying to kill Jane? Killing Mayfair? Carter?" Weller questioned in rage as he took another step back so he could see Patterson peripherally. Patterson's eyes were cloudy with tears, and her shaking hands slumped to her sides. The guard still firmly placing the gun on her head, while the other arm was around her neck into a choke hold.

"Sometimes we have to kill the people that stand in the way of a greater cause!" Pellington stated. Weller stared into his eyes. In his line of work, he had interrogated many people. Usually, when people were in the wrong, they knew it. Even bad people had a conscience; however, Pellington was different. He thought he was right, which made him even more threatening.

"Now Weller the put gun down, kneel on the ground and put your hands over your head. I don't want to have to order my guard to shoot Agent Patterson,"

"You are going to shoot us anyway. You are not going to let us go free after knowing who you really are," Weller said as he glanced over at Patterson as a tear fell down her tear-stained face. Her body shook in fear as she breathed shallowly. He felt his insides melt seeing her like this. Broken. It wasn't like Patterson give up like this, to do nothing. She always fought back. Was he missing something? He looked at her as her hands trembled slowly patting the sides of her legs.

"I'm not going to ask again! Gun down, hands over your head, and on your knees!" Pellington demanded. Weller took another step back, as he hesitantly placed his gun down on the ground, put his hands over his head, and knelt on the floor a few feet away from Agent Patterson. Weller only surrendered in hopes of giving a couple more moments of life to his colleague —his friend. He knew that they both were going to die. Pellington wasn't going to let them live. He just wished that there was another way.

He thought back on the day he arrested Jane, yelling the same demands at her, as she begged to be heard. He acted on impulse, and he didn't see that what he was doing was so wrong. He was just like Pellington; full of anger, and so determined to find justice. Through the past weeks, he learned that the justice that he wanted at that moment, in that instance, was only his. It wasn't what was right, and he felt like he was paying for it now. He felt he was staring into a mirror.

Weller kept his head down - he didn't want to look at his killer when he pulled the trigger. The only thing he could see was Patterson's nervous finger tapping. He stared at her fingers and began to understand that there was a repetition in the small beats her fingers made. He knew what they were saying. Patterson still was not giving up — she still had one last order for him.

There was a loud crash from outside the room followed by several long screeching noises. The lights in the room flickered back on, as the room came out of lockdown. The few television monitors that Patterson hadn't pulled wires from turned on. The image of a large SUV traced the screens.

"It's her," Pellington smiled. "Jane never can shy away from a fight. It's too bad that you didn't get to see her in her prime, she was amazing. The best soldier that I have ever seen. But, the memory wipe seemed to soften her. If I would have known what she would turn into I would have killed her a lot earlier," Pellington said, still keeping the gun and his eyes aimed at Weller. Pellington took a couple of steps back and then proceeded to scan his fingerprint to open the door. He pushed the door open a couple of inches, and then walked back over to Weller. Pellington placed the gun on Weller's forehead. Pellington kept a close eye on Weller as he knelt down and slowly grabbed Weller's gun from off of the floor. Weller angrily looked at Pellington as he stood back up. He knew that his life could end at any time, but he was going to die with dignity, and he was not going to give him the benefit of seeing him crumble.

Pellington stood to Weller's side. Weller's hands were still in the air, as Pellington aimed the gun at his head, and the other gun at the door. The room became silent, as they began to hear sounds from outside the room. The heard the car run through the other partition that protected guarded the hallway. Then the engine went off, and the door opened The sound of slow, staggered steps on broken glass echoed through the broken hallway. The tensity in the room grew as the footsteps became louder, as Jane got closer — and then they heard it. Her voice from outside the hallway. "I surrender. You can have your way with me, and you can finish your job Shepherd… you can kill me. Please, let Agent Weller and Agent Patterson go," Jane said, as emerged from the door. She was a sight to be seen. Her orange jumpsuit was tattered and torn, her skin seen through the holes and gashes. Her leg now was bandaged. However, her bloody tourniquet was still on her leg, and her jumpsuit still stained from the bullet wound. When she inched closer into the light they could see that her face was scraped and bruised along with the rest of her body.

Jane lifted her arms over her head, as she saw both of her colleagues at gunpoint. She stared at Weller, and looked intensely into his eyes, as to try to communicate something to him. He had seen that look in her eyes before, months before in the field. They always had had a bond that came naturally, and they could sense what the other was thinking. He knew she had something planned.

"Why have you come here? It clearly isn't to just die? I thought now since you knew who I was—you would want answers," Pellington stated keeping the gun aimed at the physically broken woman.

"I don't need answers anymore. I know who I am. I don't need you to tell me," Jane replied in disgust.

"Okay then," Pellington said as he cocked the gun to shoot Jane.

In a mere couple of seconds, Jane pulled the gun that she had been hiding behind her neck, on the back side of her jumpsuit's collar. Jane shot Pellington, without hesitation. The bullet went through the center of his forehead. The only bullet in her gun, the one bullet she had kept through this horrible journey— was used on the one man that started it all.

Weller, at the same time, threw his body back to grab the gun that was in Patterson's ankle holster. The information he received through the morse code she tapped with her fingers. _"GUN… R…ANKL"_ (Gun right ankle) With his back on the ground, and his body behind Patterson's, he shot the guard from behind. The bullet went through behind the back of his head. Both bodies in unison fell to the ground with a thud.

Jane, surrendering to her body, looked at Weller as he sat up on the ground. "The information that you need is in my scar," Jane said. Weller failed to grab her before she fainted and fell to the ground.


	5. Hail Mary

_**Hail Mary**_

It had been a whirlwind of events the hours that followed the shootings in the prison. Once the ambulance came to get Jane, Weller began to realize what nightmare was going to go down. Weller and Patterson were immediately arrested for murder, and accessory to murder for Director Pellington, and the guard. Several cops pinned Weller to the floor after he resisted his arrest, trying to keep them from branding Jane, a murderer.

"Wake up Jane! I'm sorry! Wake up!" Weller yelled as the officers cuffed his hands. From a distance Weller watched the paramedics place Jane on a stretcher.

The image of an unconscious Jane being pulled away, as officers restrained him on the floor— still haunted him. He knew how it looked, and he begged his arresting officers to hear him out.

"Please just let me explain," Weller pleaded.

The officers didn't give him any recognition, as they forcefully pulled Weller up to his feet. The officer to his left spoke as he pushed him forward, "Kurt Weller…You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

The room went silent, as Weller was unable to recognize the new world he lived in. He looked over at Patterson. She was already cuffed and being escorted by an officer out of the surveillance room. She glanced back at him looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Weller felt betrayed. He felt betrayed by the people he trusted most; the government. How could they just not let him speak? Why couldn't they just hear him out? He was the Assistant Director of the FBI. Even with his pleadings, and his high ranking status, they still didn't seem to care. He only did what he thought was right—he always tried to do what was right. They had seen his work. His loyalty to the government. His service. In one mere moment all that had vanished. They branded him a traitor. He thought back at when he arrested Jane. She probably had the same feelings as he had when he arrested her.

It took only a couple moments before Agent Reade and Agent Zapata were arrested for accessories to murder as well. He saw their arrest as he walked outside into the piercing sunlight. Agent Reade and Zapata both had their cheeks on the arresting officers' car. He heard him giving them their Maranda rights, as two officers cuffed them from behind. The people behind the yellow line were screaming at him, as crews of newscasters swarmed around him. Dodging questions and microphones the officers pushed Weller through the crowd.

After his teams' arrest, the world blew up. The 'tattooed woman,' who smashed into a high-security federal prison to kill the Director of the FBI, was the story told in every part of the world. They said that he and his team helped kill Director Pellington in cold blood. Pellington a victim of this 'awful' tragedy. The world unaware of what really had happened, and whom the Director actually was. It seemed that it the universe was enforcing Murphy's Law — everything that could go wrong did.

The ride to the FBI gave Weller enough time to find out what really went on with Jane. Agent Zapata was thrown in the back of the van with him and told him the full story. They spoke softly behind the partition of the police car. Zapata intertwined the chain of her handcuffs as she talked with him, he could see that she was scared.

"Even if we get out of this mess… which is very unlikely, we will never work again. We will still traitors to the public's eye," Zapata sighed "After all the work and personal sacrifices we made to become agents, to serve this country, and to save people…They take it away in a couple of seconds?" Zapata looked out the window as they approached the FBI building.

"Patterson found some interesting files about Daylight case when we were working on Jane's case. It was her 'Hail Mary', and it still might work," Weller whispered.

"I thought we were going to keep Daylight hidden?" Zapata asked confused.

"If it is done right, it still will be," Weller confirmed. The car stopped, and the doors opened. They were both pulled from their seats and marched up the stairs and into the FBI building. Weller breathed a sigh of distress as he was paraded through the FBI building. He could feel the judgment in the back of his neck, as the agents in the building stared at him. They knew what he had done, and they all looked like they wanted to kill him.

His whole team, with the exception of Jane, were immediately taken in for questioning. One by one they were pulled in by federal agents and questioned alone. When it was Weller's turn, he entered the cold dark room. He took a seat on the steel chair and rested his elbows on the metal table. His cuffs clinked on the table as he lowered his hands, and lifted his head to stare the agent down. Weller began with a demand that he wasn't sure would come true. "I want to speak with him."

"Want to speak with whom? " the interrogator asked as his brow furrowed as he tapped his ball point pen on the desk.

"You know whom. The director is dead. He is the next in command over me. I would like to explain it to someone that I actually still trust," Weller said. He wasn't willing to give up what he had found out about to Jane when he still didn't know if there were more of Shepard's men infiltrated in the FBI. He was aware that they cut off the head of the organization 'Sphinx,' but he didn't know if another would grow in his place. He had worked hard, especially Patterson, to find more about the 'Jane Doe' case in secret. He wasn't willing to give that information to anyone. He had one chance, one chance to get it right.

Three hours later, his request was granted— a recently promoted FBI agent found himself face to face with the President of the United States. President Clark Wheeler. Heavily guarded, the president was escorted into the interrogation room where Weller sat. Weller immediately stood up for respect, dumbstruck at seeing him. When the President sat, so did Weller.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me. I read up on your file. You served in the army for several years before going to school to become an FBI agent. You have saved countless lives and served our country honorably. You were a star serviceman until the actions that were taken today when you helped kill Director Pellington, and the guard with him, Charles Greenwood. I would like to know what impelled you to take that action. It seems very out of character for our new Assistant Director to help kill one of his own," the president stated, as he leaned his body over the table and entangled his fingers. He stared at Weller, not in anger, but in sheer curiosity. Something didn't make sense, and he wanted to know the details.

Weller began to explain everything he knew. He started at the beginning when Jane was found in Time Square. He explained the tattoos, her skilled training, and their cases. He then explained Taylor Shaw, Janes' DNA, and the tooth. He still found it difficult to explain Janes' secret missions, Oscar, and how his team was taken off of the 'Jane Doe' case. Then he concluded with the arrest, her confession, her capture, her message, her rescue, and how Jane saved him and Patterson. When he finished, he stared into the Presidents green eyes, as the President scratched his white hair.

Weller spoke slowly, trying to make every word resonate, "I know that this is not what you came here for though. The President of the United States usually does not make these type of visits. Even for the new Assistant Director of the FBI. But, you knew my boss. You knew Assistant Director Mayfair a little more than what you make it out to be. Tell me, President, What do you know about Daylight?"

The President's eyes widened as he stared at Weller. He quickly looked up at his security and the cameras that were taping the conversation. Red in his cheeks, the President spoke, "Men, I would like a few moments alone with our friend here. Please also tell the men outside that this conversation will be private, so there is no need in taping it," The President's men immediately left the room and closed the door. The president waited quietly as he glared at the security camera until its red light went off.

The President full of anger, leaned over the metal table and whispered, "So, you are willing to sink low enough to blackmail the President of the United States? I thought you had better standards than that?"

"I thought you did as well. I guess we all have our secrets," Weller shot back as he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"How did you find out?" The President questioned. His voice was shaking as he quickly glanced at the closed door, scared that someone would hear.

"Mayfair left some interesting files for us to find after she died. Let's just say that when Agent Patterson was looking through the files, she was able to decipher who really was behind the creation of Daylight," Weller explained.

"What do you want?" The president stated in disgust.

"Justice," Weller replied.


	6. I am Jane

**I Am Jane**

One month later…

It was surreal for her as she entered into the FBI building. It had been a long month of rehabilitation, but she finally found herself back where she started her journey. She had missed it, and only wished she could come back. Weller called her the day before and asked her if she could come in to speak with him. She hadn't seen Kurt in person for several weeks. He had come to the hospital daily her first week of recovery, but after that, the only times she saw him was on television. He had been busy flying around the country for press conferences, and meetings with government officials. She had seen the rest of the team when they came to visit her. The conversations with them felt forced, as they tried to mend their broken relationships. They had all been kind to her, but she could feel it still wasn't how it was before.

She smiled as she walked into the room where her ex-colleagues stood pouring over one of Patterson's monitors. Patterson spoke quickly as she explained her findings, only occasionally taking in a breath. She saw Weller in the distance. He was pointing to the screen as he discussed the case with Patterson. Weller pulled on his tie, making Jane chuckle from afar. He may be the Assistant Director, however, she knew wearing a tie would never be a normalcy for him. Every time he wore one, it almost looked like he was suffocating.

Jane thought back of when she woke up in the hospital.

Unaware of what had happened, and where she was, Jane jolted awake. The last thing she remembered was Weller's concerned expression while she told him where the information was. She quickly touched the back of her neck which made her wince in pain. The back of her neck was heavily bandaged. She smiled in relief as she lowered her hand from off of the bandage.

They believed in her and got the information. She focused her blurred eyes as she tried to get out of her groggy medicated state. She looked around the hospital room. No one was there, but she saw a suit jacket on an empty chair by her. The television that hung from the ceiling was turned on as petite blonde newscaster spoke. Jane speedily began to listen to the newswoman when she saw images of the demolished Jail in the background.

"It has been two days since the Jefferson High-Security Jail was attacked by it's escaped prisoner 'Jane Doe'. Jane drove through the jail's bulletproof barriers with an FBI vehicle. Once Jane was inside she shot Director Pellington of the FBI. Assistant Director Weller and his team were immediately placed in custody for their assistance in helping Jane kill the Director. They only remained in custody for a couple of hours, because footage of the Director was brought to the government's attention. President Clark Wheeler of the United States received these files from Assistant Director Kurt Weller of the FBI. The footage shows that Director Pellington was a double agent. Pellington created an organization named 'Sphinx,' so he could take down the FBI internally.

Director Pellington was responsible for the deaths of Assistant Director Bethany Mayfair of the FBI, and the Deputy Director Thomas Carter of the CIA.

Hours before Jane Doe shot Director Pellington she had captured, tortured, and shot in the Ramapo Mountain State Park by the director's men. Jane Doe was able to send a coded message from a stolen phone to Agent Reade and Agent Zapata of the New York Offices. After the agents had received the message, they came to rescue her.

Jane knew that the lives of Assistant Director Weller and Agent Patterson were in danger. She had the agents drive to the Jefferson jail, currently in lockdown, where Director Pellington secretly kept them hostage. Acting quickly, Jane broke down the Jefferson jail's glass barriers with the FBI vehicle. She came just in time to save Assistant Director Weller and Agent Patterson. After saving the Assistant Director, and Agent Patterson, Jane fainted from blood loss, and was sent to the Presbyterian Hospital in critical condition.

Jane Doe who currently was held responsible for the deaths of Deputy Director Carter, Assistant Director Mayfair, and Director Pellington has now been marked a patriot and hero. Her charges were dropped earlier today by President Wheeler himself. We are all grateful for her service. We pray that she may have a full recovery."

Jane stared at the television monitor. Her eyes wide open and mouth a gaped. She thought she would be a prisoner forever, but now she was a free woman. She had never felt free before. The feeling overtook her as she began to cry.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door. She wiped her cheeks as she looked over. It was Dr. Borden. He smiled at her as he walked into the room a cup of tea in his right hand.

"You are awake. It makes me incredibly happy to see you. You lost a lot of blood, and the doctors were surprised that you even made it to the hospital. The doctors stated that your quick actions of creating a tourniquet and pulling out the bullet saved your life. You had to go in for surgery to remove the tracking device and to repair the bullet wound. The doctors say that you should be just fine now," Dr. Borden said as he sat down taking a sip from his mug.

Jane looked over at Dr. Borden, carefully positioning herself, so she didn't have to move her neck. "I have a question for you," Jane spoke.

"What is it?" Dr. Borden questioned.

Jane told about her kidnapping, escape, and the memories that she had. She explained every detail of what happened in the apartment with Oscar, the doctor's office, and her first meeting with Shepard. She explained the earrings, the written message to herself, the coded message on her hand, and the files that she hid in her neck.

"So what is the question, Jane?" Dr. Borden asked as he placed his emptied mug on the ground.

"It seems too good to be true. How did I remember those particular memories and in that specific order? The memories seemed to be waiting for that precise moment. They saved my life," Jane said.

"I have never seen any case like yours Jane, but you know that. To answer your question, memories are usually triggered in a particular order if they are connected in certain ways. Images are generally encoded with certain feelings, and sometimes specific objects. Now the memories you related to me, 'trusting no one' seems to be significant. This exact sentence was so important that it unlocked the code on your hand. I find it interesting that the opposite of this message needed to occur," Dr. Borden remarked.

"What?" Jane questioned, confused at what Borden was telling her.

"Look Jane, the message that you sent, your 'SOS' so to say was for someone else. The message that was received by Agent Reade and Agent Zapata was addressed to them. How would turning on your own GPS help you? You needed to send it to someone that you trusted. Jane, before your memory was erased you literally implanted hope inside yourself. You hoped that one day, you would have someone that you could count on." Dr. Borden said.

"So when I thought of my team during my escape, that's when a memory was triggered?" Jane asked.

"That would be one way to put it, " Dr. Borden said.

"But, how were the memories connected?" Jane inquired.

"Agent Patterson showed me the files inside your GPS device. Interestingly I never saw a wooden table in any of the data. There was no wooden table in your apartment, no wooden table in the doctor's office, and no wooden table in Director Pellington's office. The wooden tables never existed,"

"So what I remembered is a lie?" Jane asked.

"It isn't necessarily a lie Jane. The memories were reimagined. You knew that you had to connect the memories in some way. The desk stood in as a metaphor,"

"A metaphor for what?" Jane wondered.

"You— you are the desk, Jane. Trees are an ancient symbolism of enduring strength. They are cut down and reshaped by a man. Jane, you have been reshaped many times by different people and created into what they wanted. The desk, however, was your creation, making you a master of your own fate. Because no matter what you had gone through and done, you could still be something useful—a wooden desk," Borden clarified.

Applause brought Jane out of her thoughts. She looked around the room. All the agents on the floor had gathered around as they clapped and cheered for her through the glass walls. She was their hero. The one who saved the FBI. The one who saved their country. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Jane looked over to her previous teammates. They smiled back to her as the began to clap as well.

When the applause died down, and the agents went back to work Weller spoke up, "Jane can I see you in my office for a moment?" Unaware of what to expect Jane nodded and turned to follow Weller. Patterson gave her a quick hug as she whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Jane smiled back at Patterson as Zapata and Reade gave her a slight nudge in her shoulder.

"You coming, Jane?" Weller asked from afar. Jane nodded again and followed him back into his office.

Entering Weller's office Jane smoothed her hands over the plaque on his desk, her finger tracing over the words 'Assistant Director Kurt Weller'. Jane looked up at Weller as she jokingly said, "I thought you would have been the Director by now."

Weller gave her a fake smile as he sat down on his black leather office chair. "They offered it to me. But, I declined." Weller said.

"Why?" Jane asked. "You deserve it."

"The job isn't for me. I rather stay where I know I will be of use. With you and the team," Kurt said as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He slowly pulled out an envelope and pulled out the contents. Her badge, and her gun.

"With me and the team? I can come back?" Jane asked, taken aback.

"I have been in several meetings these last couple of weeks with government officials. The government has found it fundamental to our nation's security ti reopen 'Jane Doe' case. Yesterday I got the notice that they are creating a bigger team for us here at the FBI for this specific case. There are a lot more crimes to solve. I would like you to be a part of that," Weller said as he pushed the badge and gun towards Jane.

"I still don't know how you did it," Jane remarked.

"Did what?" Weller said.

"Clearing my name so fast. How did you do it?" Jane asked.

"Let's just say that I and President Wheeler have a special connection. It wasn't us that cleared your name though Jane. It was the information that you gave us," Weller stated.

Jane looked up and smiled at Weller. She knew he was hiding something, but that was for her to find out another day. "So I'm back on the team as an FBI asset?" Jane asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked with the President, and he would like to grant you the opportunity to come on as an FBI agent," Weller said looking at Jane, unaware of what her response would be. "Now Jane, the wounds are a little fresh, and the team is still healing, but we will get back to where we were. Just give them time—just give me time." Weller said as he leaned over the desk and placed his hand on top of hers. He paused a couple seconds before asking, "Jane do you want to join the FBI? Do you want to come back?"

"Yes," Jane happily responded.

Weller laughed cheerfully as he grabbed her badge off the table. He stared at it as he spoke, "Now when we create the new badge, I was wondering what name you would like me to put on it. You have gone by so many names. We may call you Jane now, but it is up to you."

Jane smiled as her hand gently rubbed the wooden desk in Weller's office. She didn't hesitate on her answer, it was her final truth.

"I am Jane."

~The End~

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE 5/30/17: This fic was made before 2x01. I wanted to go back to edit it a little when I found many grammatical errors. I am really new to writing. I have been really working on correct punctuation and grammar. I never really learned grammar growing up as a child. So I thought writing stories would help me become better at this weakness I have.

I came back to edit this story... and accidentally deleted a chapter(s). THIS SITE updated this fic with the missing chapter. I almost deleted this full fic when I started receiving reviews about it being confusing. (I know it was... and I am sorry) I finally found the missing chapter and inserted it. I went through the full fic and fixed all the mistakes I could find. So if you are a new reader and enjoyed this fic - I hope you enjoyed this horrible mistake I made. :D

Authors Note: I made this story as the first episode of season two. I am a big believer of 'Jeller', but it doesn't seem like they would immediately get back together. They still have some work to do.

I would just like to thank you for this wonderful opportunity of entertaining you during this hiatus :D


End file.
